


Locusts

by MiniNephthys



Category: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man from the countryside bumps into Yu by accident. His name is Dahn, and he forms a second Magician Social Link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locusts

Yosuke isn't the best at riding a motorcycle, so it doesn't really surprise Yu to find him in an argument with another guy about whose faulty driving it was that led to them running into each other.

"I had the right of way!" Yosuke says with crossed arms. "There's a stop sign!"

The man in the rural-seeming red costume glares at him. "A lot of good that does you if you don't look where you're going. I was already in the street, it ain't my fault that you crashed into me."

"You could've seen me coming up the road, dumba-"

"Yosuke," Yu says mildly, about the time a young man in another school's uniform comes up to them and says, mildly, "Dahn."

Yosuke and Dahn turn their heads to the people chastising them, then look back at each other and huff.

"If I see you 'round here again," Dahn starts. The other man taps him on the shoulder and he grumbles something under his breath before speaking to him directly. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't antagonize the locals. It ain't your ride that he wrecked, Raidou."

Raidou turns to look at his dented but otherwise intact motorcycle, then looks back at him with a blank expression. "His is worse. Offer to pay."

"Hell no-"

"I'll pay for both of them," Yu cuts in.

Yosuke raises an eyebrow. "Partner, can you really afford that?"

Yu nods. "Folding envelopes is surprisingly lucrative." And they'd been getting a lot of money off of Shadows lately. "I expect you to work harder to pay me back."

Dahn rubs at the back of his neck sheepishly. "Y'know, I can cover this myself... Sure I don't have a lot, but-"

"I'll cover you. I'll take a luck locust in payment." Raidou turns and walks off, letting that be the end of the conversation. After a second, Dahn mumbles a 'thanks' and gets back on his motorcycle.

"What's a luck locust?" Yosuke asks.

"Not something I'm gonna spout off about to you." Dahn shoots him an annoyed look.

"Take care of yourself," Yu says.

"...Yeah, you too." Dahn revs up the engine and drives off in the same direction that Raidou left.

_...?!  
A mysterious voice rings in your head..._

_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Magician Arcana..._

_You have established a new Social Link!  
The stranger named Dahn is grateful to you..._

Yosuke looks over at Yu, who snaps out of his fog and shrugs. "I don't know what it is either."

"Huh." Yosuke sighs and kneels to get a better look at his motorcycle. "Man, this is going to cost us a ton... No new equipment for a while, I guess."

"Like I said, you'd better work harder in the TV to make up for it," Yu says.

Yosuke laughs weakly and tries to start his engines. They don't work. "Damn it. Will you help me drag this back home?"

"That costs extra." At Yosuke's suddenly worried face, Yu chuckles. "I'm joking. Of course I will."

While he helps push the motorcycle, he wonders about the two people he just met by chance and what their role in his lives will be.


End file.
